Next Week, Dear
by haebal-agi
Summary: Kata-kata itu, janji itu, senyum itu, Mark di antara perasaan kaget, senang tapi juga takut, dia tidak mau ditinggal lagi setelah mendapatkan tiga hal itu. NCT Jaehyun/Mark. Warning(s) inside.


Next Week, Dear.

Casts : NCT Mark, Jaehyun, OC

Genre(s) : Family, Romance

Warning(s) : OOC, BL, gloomy-theme (?) (yang aku yakin tidak terlalu terasa)

ooOoo

Mark menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu meghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Dia duduk di pinggir lapangan tempat anak-anak bermain, semua heboh mengejar bola, baik anak laki-laki maupun perempuan, tapi Mark hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

Dulu dia sempat menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena sikapnya. Tidak, dia bukannya anak pendiam yang dingin, Mark itu ramah dan masih suka bercanda, tapi dia lebih suka sendiri, memperhatikan anak-anak lain atau memikirkan sesuatu, atau mengingat-ingat memori masa lalu yang tidak ingin dia lupakan barang momen sekecil apapun.

Tapi Mark tahu persis apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, apa yang membawanya ke sini dan bagaimana dia kecewa terhadap takdir yang menimpanya, mungkin dia terlihat tegar tapi tidak ada yang tahu dia sering menangis diam-diam di tengah malam saat dia terbangun tiba-tiba karea mimpinya yang indah, kelewat indah sampai-sampai dia menyesal kenapa dia harus terbangun, bukannya terus tertidur dan selamanya bermimpi.

Semalam dia bermimpi lagi, jika biasanya dia dapat mimpi seperti kilas balik, kali itu dia memimpikan hal yang belum pernah dirasakannya, dia ada di tempat yang asing dan ibunya di sana membawa seseorang yang asing. Mark tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya. Itu pertanda apa?

Mark mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mengubur wajahnya di antara kedua lutut yang dipeluknya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakangnya.

"Selamat siang, semuanya!"

Mark mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika anak-anak berhenti bermain dan berlarian ke arahnya, Mark kaget dan menggeser badannya.

Anak-anak berlari melewatinya dan menghambur ke seseorang di ambang pintu.

"Jaehyun-hyung!"

"Jaehyun oppa!"

Sudah tiga bulan ini ada lagi orang baru yang rutin datang ke tempatnya, tapi dia tidak seperti yang lain, dia datang hampir setiap dua hari sekali dan dia jauh lebih muda dari orang-orang yang biasanya datang dan memberi mereka mainan tau makanan-makanan enak. Semua anak menyukainya bukan hanya karena apa yang dibawanya untuk anak-anak, tapi karena dia terlihat baik dan senyumnya yang seperti malaikat, anak-anak menyebutnya sebagai malaikat.

Awalnya dia datang bersama temannya yang menurut Mark mirip kelinci, mereka memakai jas yang sama dan belakangan Mark sadar mereka adalah mahasiswa. Mereka datang setelah jam sarapan, bertemu dan mengobrol sebentar kepada pengasuh kemudian mengamati kegiatan anak-anak. Di siang yang panas, anak-anak bermain di lapangan dan Mark duduk di pinggir, seperti biasanya, satu-dua anak menghampiri dan menggodanya tapi Mark hanya tertawa kecil. Di sisi lain lapangan Mark tahu mahasiswa masih ada di sana, mengamati anak-anak dengan pena dan kertas di tangannya, sesekali menulis sesuatu. Mark benci melihat itu, dikira adik-adiknya bahan penelitian?

"Hei?"

Mark merasa seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mahasiswa lainnya duduk di sampingnya, memasang senyum yang manis, Mark masih ragu itu tulus atau tidak.

"Panas, ya?" tanyanya.

Mark menjawab dengan sopan, "Iya."

"Ini."

Mark memandang es krim dan wajah orang itu bergantian.

"Hanya kau yang belum makan ini."

Oh, jadi itu alasan ada menemukan banyak bungkus es krim di tempat sampah dekat dapur.

Setelah saat itu, dia agaknya paham kenapa anak-anak menyebutnya malaikat. Caranya dia tersenyum seakan dia memang terlahir di dunia ini untuk selalu tersenyum. Mark tidak tahu kenapa tapi hatinya terasa hangat begitu dia melihat senyumannya, caranya tersenyum itu membuat Mark secara tidak sadar ikut tersenyum. Mungkin semua juga merasa begitu. Mark suka senyumannya, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya damai ketika melihat senyumannya.

"Namaku Jaehyun."

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lagi. Mark mengedipkan matanya, tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sedikit, terpesona.

"Aku Mark."

Walau begitu dia masih tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Jaehyun. Bertahun-tahun tinggal di sana, seringkali orang-orang datang silih berganti, kebanyakan dari mereka sudah pernah mendekati Mark namun ujung-ujungnya dia ditinggalkan lagi. Orang-orang itu sama saja, pikirnya, di awal seolah merasa simpati tapi mana ada yang mau memperhatikan anak pendiam yang tidak ada gunanya.

Jaehyun adalah orang yang berbeda. Dia masih terus datang walaupun penelitiannya – atau semacamnya – sudah berakhir, untuk kali ini Mark bersyukur kediamannya didatangi oleh seseorang yang benar-benar suka anak-anak.

Dan Mark sadar Jaehyun terus berusaha mendekatinya, periodenya sudah lebih lama dari orang-orang sebelumnya, Mark masih menunggu apakah sebentar lagi dia bakal menyerah.

Tapi Jaehyun terus menemaninya, dia selalu duduk di sebelahnya setelah kelelahan dan mohon ampun pada anak-anak yang mengalahkannya bermain bola, atau ketika dia sudah selesai membantu beberapa anak dengan tugas sekolahnya.

"Hey, Mark."

Mark tersenyum kecil. "Hai."

Lalu mereka terdiam agak lama, seperti yang biasanya terjadi.

"Mark."

"Ya?"

Jaehyun diam sebentar. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Mark menatap Jaehyun heran.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi..." Jaehyun menggaruk pipinya, "... kau satu-satunya yang tidak pernah cerita."

Mark mengernyit.

"Aku ingin dengar ceritamu."

Kenapa Mark harus? Mark tidak suka bercerita, lagipula memangnya Jaehyun itu siapa, yang bisa menjadi tempat curahan hatinya?

Akhirnya dia hanya menjawab, "Aku... Aku tidak punya cerita."

"Aku yakin kau pasti punya."

Cerita apa yang ingin Jaehyun dengar? Mark sungguh tidak suka orang yang memaksa apa yang benar-benar ingin dilakukannya. Mark mengatupkan rahangnya dan menunduk.

"Mark?" Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Mark, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya ingin dengar cerita ringan- Ah, Mark, aku minta maaf..."

Jaehyun mengguncang-guncang pundaknya lembut.

"Mark?"

"Tidak masalah."

Jaehyun terus meminta maaf dan Mark terus menjawab tidak apa-apa, raut wajah Jaehyun jelas dipenuhi rasa bersalah tapi Mark tidak peduli, dia tidak peduli setelah ini Jaehyun akan menghindar dan hanya memperhatikan anak-anak periang seperti yang lain, Jaemin benar-benar tidak mau ambil pusing lagi.

Setelah itu dia masuk kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Mungkin Jaehyun akan memberitahukan semuanya kepada pengasuh, Mark masa bodoh. Dia ingin tidur dan melupakan semuanya.

Tapi yang terakhir kali muncul di benak Mark sebelum tidur adalah senyum Jaehyun dan tangannya di pundaknya.

Keesokan harinya, di siang yang mendung, Mark pulang dari sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mark sampai tepat jam makan siang, dia berjalan ke kamarnya melewati ruang makan dan dia lihat dua orang duduk di sana.

Itu Jaehyun dan Anna, berduaan saja di ruang makan, di rumah.

Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu, kemudian mereka tertawa. Tawanya Jaehyun itu, salah satu dari tawa favorit Mark, tapi kenapa untuk Anna?

Anna yang lebih dulu berhenti tertawa karena menyadari keberadaan Mark.

"Oh, sudah pulang?"

Mark biasanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk sopan, tapi kali ini Mark seperti tidak bisa melengkungkan bibirnya barang sedikit.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, ya." Anna bangkit dari kursi, ternyata di pangkuannya sudah ada tas jinjing.

"Mau ke mana, Nuna?" tanya Mark.

"Janji makan siang dengan temanku. Tadi aku tinggal sebentar karena Jaehyun sendirian, tapi syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Temani dia, ya?"

Jadi Mark akan berdua saja dengan Jaehyun?

Anna sudah menyiapkan makan siang, Mark hanya perlu menyajikannya di atas meja makan. Dia membawa semangkuk sup dan meletakkannya di hadapan Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih, Mark."

Jaehyun tersenyum padanya, tapi senyumannya beda, Mark pikir mungkin itu karena kejadian kemarin.

Lalu mereka makan dalam diam, hening sekali namun bukan menimbulkan rasa damai, tapi dingin yang lengang, hanya ada denting sumpit beradu dengan mangkuk dan suara mulut menyeruput air.

Mereka diam saja sampai makanan benar-benar habis.

"Mark."

"Iya."

Jaehyun menatap Mark di depannya tapi Mark masih menghindari kontak mata.

"Yang kemarin itu, jangan dipikirkan, ya."

Mark diam, matanya bergerak-gerak.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku hanya ingin jadi temanmu."

Teman katanya?

"Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," jawab Mark, "Kau tidak salah."

Keudian hening lagi, Jaehyun bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Jaehyun mengintip isi mangkuk Mark. "Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

"Biar kucuci." Jaehyun berdiri hendak mengambil mangkuk Mark, tapi Mark mengamankannya duluan.

"Jangan, aku saja."

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Mark."

"Tapi ini tugasku..."

Tangan Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya. "Kau itu lucu sekali, sih. Oke, kalau begitu kita cuci bersama."

Mark menelan ludah. Tubuhnya serasa membatu. Sentuhannya, senyumannya tadi, perasaan Mark jadi campur aduk, dia tidak tahu ini namaya apa.

Setelah kegiatan cuci piring bersama Mark mulai melunak. Jaehyun seperti punya sekardus penuh bahan pembicaraan. Jaehyun mengawali dari cerita kegiatan sehari-harinya saat di rumah dulu, keluarganya, sampai kehidupannya di kota ini sendirian.

Setelah tahu Jaehyun juga bisa bahasa asing, Mark untuk pertama kalinya dalam 7 tahun menggunakan lagi bahasa ibunya.

"Really?"

Jaehyun mendengar nada antara senang dan tidak percaya, dan kegugupan. Jaehyun mengangguk.

"You think I'm lying?"

"No no, i don't," jawab Mark. Nada bicaranya jadi berbeda, Jaehyun sadar Mark jadi lebih banyak bicara saat menggunakan bahasa asing.

Pembicaraan mereka sampai ke mana-mana. Perlahan Mark mulai ikut bercerita, tentang sekolahnya, pelajarannya yang kada membuatnya frustasi. Jaehyun tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus refreshing," katanya.

"Refreshing?"

"Iya, jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kau suka ke mana?"

Mark terlihat berpikir. "Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana," jawabnya.

"Kau suka kebun binatang?"

Seingatnya waktu kecil dulu Mark pernah ke sana sekali, tapi sangat membosankan. "Not really."

"Amusement park?"

"Aku sudah besar, hyung."

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Mark, Mark tidak paham apa yang membuatnya tertawa, bisa jadi karena pernyataannya barusan, atau mungkin karena sebenarnya Jaehyun sendiri masih suka pergi ke taman hiburan. Tapi Mark tetap ikut tertawa, karena ekspresi Jaehyun favoritnya itu benar-benar seakan memiliki daya tarik terhadap siapapun yang melihatnya untuk mengikutinya.

"Ke mana, ya?" Jaehyun menerawang, menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa dan menatap langit-langit. "Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dekat-dekat ini, aku sedang lumayan sibuk."

Sibuk? Lalu kenapa dia bisa ada bersama Mark jika sedang sibuk.

"Nanti akan kupikirkan tempatnya, ya, we will go there next week."

Apa?

"We will go there next week."

Itu kalimat yang sama yang pernah dikatakan ibunya.

"Really?"

Waktu itu Mark sedang duduk di samping ibunya di dalam mobil, dia belum turun padahal mereka sudah berhenti di depan sekolahnya.

Ibuya tersenyum lembut. "Sebagai penghargaan nilai sempurna untuk matematika, Mark Lee!"

Mark tertawa setelah mendengar ibunya meniru perkataan gurunya di sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"You promise?" Mark masih bertanya bahkan saat sudah ada di luar mobil, menatap ibunya dari celah kecil jendela.

"Of course!"

"Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

Ibunya tersenyum lagi. "You know it, Mark."

Kedua mata Mark berbinar lebih terang. "Museum?"

"Museum!"

Mark tidak pernah begitu semangat melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya, kali itu dia menggerakkan tangan sampai hampir lepas pada mobil ibunya yang semakin menjauh. Tanpa tahu dia tidak akan bisa melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya lagi.

"Mark?"

Ada tangan menyentuh kepalanya, itu tangan Jaehyun.

"Are you alright?"

Mark bisa melihat ekspresi cemas Jaehyun yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Museum."

"Ya?"

"Museum," ulang Mark. "Aku ingin pergi ke sana."

"Ah," Jaehyun mengacak rambut Mark. "I'll take you there next week, I promise." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Mark terpana.

Itu seperti senyum ibunya!

Kata-kata itu, janji itu, senyum itu, Mark di antara perasaan kaget, senang tapi juga takut, dia tidak mau ditinggal lagi setelah mendapatkan tiga hal itu.

"Hyung, boleh aku memelukmu?"

Jaehyun diam, dia tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi Mark tetap menghambur ke pelukannya.

"M-Mark?"

Sekarang Mark bisa mencium baunya, yang berbeda dari bau ibunya, tapi mereka sama-sama berbau manis yang Mark tidak ingin berhenti menghirupnya.

"I-ibu..."

Jaehyun memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan."

Dan Mark memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

END

 _Woo~ Hoo~_

 _Apakah ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang pair-nya?_

 _Ini bukan aku sengaja memasangkan mereka, tapi aku Cuma terpikir ide dan siapa yang cocok memerankankan karakternya, jadi awalnya ini bukan yang fokus ke romance tapi bagaimana seseorang merubah hidup anak kecil pendiam yang dikasihani banyak orang (oke, itu sangat bukan Mark) (makanya ada warn OOC) (tapi aku suka Mark yang memerankan)_

 _Dan Anna itu siapa coba, ada yang tahu? Go Anna! :D_


End file.
